


Mirror, Mirror (Just a Little Bit Cracked)

by shirasade



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Clubbing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has a process for getting-over-people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror (Just a Little Bit Cracked)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likealocket](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=likealocket).



> For Jess, my lovely enabler, as a belated bday pressie. I hope I didn't mess up your OTP... :)

Spencer saw Brendon climb onto Jon's lap, saw Jon's arms tighten around Brendon's (skinny, skinny, and Spencer wasn't normally one to worry about his weight) waist, and something in him splintered. He hadn't even been aware of being in love with Jon, had been kidding himself that the way they clicked, the way they folded neatly into each other, was all just a part of a (really, really good, absolutely awesome) friendship. Spencer had always been quite good at lying to himself about the most important things (Ryan, his first girlfriend, Ryan again, and now apparently Jon), usually only realizing what was going on when there was no use in trying to do anything except get over it.

So, when the realization hit him, right smack-dab in the middle of a party with pretty much everyone who'd ever played with or for Pete Wentz, mini music mogul, in attendance, Spencer straightened his shoulders and looked somewhere (anywhere) else. Distraction was a key element of the getting-over-people process, and luckily for him, there was plenty of distracting going on around him. No one could fault him for staring at Gabe and William instead of his bandmates. Well, no one except Ryan (stupid best friend radar be damned), sitting in the booth next to him and now looking at him with knowing concern, but also knowing enough not to do anything more than rest his head against Spencer's shoulder for a short while, until Spencer felt himself relax almost against his will.

He was still focusing on the dancefloor, where Pete was playing MC and everyone else was stumbling around in various states of intoxication, depending on the drink or drug of choice (and some, straight-edged, without the help of either). Yes, there were definitely more interesting things going on then whatever Jon was doing to Brendon. Right now the main attraction was Pete jumping down from the DJ booth to almost land on top of (a very startled and annoyed) Patrick, who found himself pulled up, presented with a mike and a Duran Duran song with a speed that Spencer greatly admired. If only he could get his bandmates to do what he wanted them to so easily (not thinking of Jon, definitely not thinking of Jon and what he'd want him to do), but maybe that was a superpower you only got if you were Pete Wentz. Or at least a self-proclaimed make-out king, if the wet kiss to Patrick's neck Spencer (and most of the party) witnessed was anything to go by.

Spencer had of course heard the rumors, but he knew better than to believe them wholeheartedly (Spencer had it on the best authority that even Ryan hadn't done more than make out) and was inclined to peg Patrick as mostly-straight. Still, he could feel the air in the club shift when Mikey Way came in with his wife. Everyone seemed to sit up straighter and take note (everyone except for Jon and Brendon, probably, but Spencer was still not looking), most notably Pete who launched himself at Mikey with abandon, apparently not in the least bit deterred by his marital status (or by Alicia's amused grin). Spencer noticed that Patrick was still singing, his voice still strong and pure. Then Tyson Ritter challenged some gigantic biker dude to a dance-off, and everyone's attention wandered.

Shortly after, Ryan climbed out of their booth, brandishing his cellphone and muttering something about missing Keltie into Spencer's ear, his hand resting on Spencer's shoulder for a bit (offering comfort). When he pulled away, Spencer was tempted to follow him, all too aware of Jon and Brendon (still sharing space) next to him. Instead he went to the bar and violated his own two-beer rule. He found himself standing next to Patrick, who had apparently used Pete's distraction to escape, and nodded. Patrick grinned back, leaning closer to yell something about the rhythm of the song that was currently playing, and Spencer remembered that Patrick was a drummer (fucking musical genius) as well. They talked for a bit (leaning close to be heard), and Spencer found himself rambling a bit more than he usually would, sharing tour stories (trying and mostly failing not to mention Jon too often). Then Patrick caught somebody's eye and excused himself with a warm smile and a (sympathetic, comforting) hug, and Spencer looked after him, not wanting to have to think about making his way back to the booth (to who was sitting there).

Curiously, Patrick didn't go up to anyone, instead he made his way outside, and Spencer would have let it (him) go, except that he caught sight of Pete jumping out of the DJ booth again (this time landing on top of Dirty, who shrugged him off with a practised motion). The fact that out of the corner of one eye he could see Brendon pulling Jon up by the hand had nothing (not much) to do with Spencer following Pete.

Patrick was just rounding the corner to the carpark when Pete caught up with him, and Spencer was close enough to hear them, although his vision was partly blocked by a couple of cars. He therefore couldn't quite tell where their hands were (however, their faces were very close), but Pete was whining loudly about Patrick leaving him all alone. Patrick scoffed at Pete's definition of alone (excellent bitchface, Spencer noted) but then promised to wait up, as he had some work to do anyway. Then their faces got even closer, and Spencer found himself blushing and looking away (sudden reappearance of his conscience), before hearing Patrick tell Pete to run along and play with his little friends. There was some more whining from Pete (about fucking cockteasing singers), but Spencer decided it was high time to retreat and re-evaluate his ethics.

He was barely back inside, intending to get his coat (enough distractions for one night, time for step 2, distance) and go home, when suddenly Jon materialized in front of him, smiling at him widely, telling him he'd been looking all over for him. Spencer found himself blushing again (grateful for the darkness of the club) and mumbled something about too much beer and getting some air.

"I was just going to go," he continued, accepting his coat from the wardrobe girl, wrapping himself in it (like armour, like composure), but he did not miss the disappointed look on Jon's face and forced himself to smile and ask: "Where's Brendon?"

Jon shrugged, not fazed in the least. "No idea. Probably getting his cock sucked by some pretty girl - or maybe by William. He was all over me, before, I had to send him off or he'd have driven me batshit with his whining about how he needed to get laid."

"Why didn't you offer?" The question slipped out before Spencer could censor himself, and he only hoped it didn't sound as bitter (angry, hurt) as he felt. Spencer had forgotten that, while he was quite good at hiding stuff from himself (and most other people), he was absolutely crap at hiding anything from Jon.

Jon, who was now looking at him (speculating, considering, Spencer knew that look), before smiling (almost smirking) and replying in his best reasonable voice (usually reserved for Ryan throwing a tantrum): "Because I didn't want to." Then he was suddenly even closer, his fingers slipping inside Spencer's coat, and Spencer froze. "Was that why you disappeared, Spence?"

Except it was more of a rhetorical question, and Spencer realized with relief that he was not expected to form a reply. Instead he opened his mouth under the soft but insistent pressure of Jon's lips (carefully nurtured distraction and distance dissolving like icecream in the sun), until someone jumped on his back, breaking them apart.

"Hey, hey, kids, you're really making it much too easy for anyone with a camera!" Pete was grinning but his eyes were soft, and Spencer couldn't muster more than mild annoyance (probably not very impressive compared to the Patrick bitchface Pete was used to). Jon was laughing and holding his hand, and then Spencer was pulling him towards the exit.

Before they were outside (Jon scrambling to get his jacket), Spencer turned around and saw Pete still standing there, laughing at them. "Hey, Pete, tell Patrick thanks when you see him, okay?"

Spencer didn't wait for a response, because Jon was there, fitting against him as he always did (perfectly) and Spencer had more important things to think about.


End file.
